


Please Don't Go

by skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: You couldn't lose Luke, you were meant to have a future together.





	

Blood. That's all you saw on the snow covered ground. You held in your breath, and slowly walked over to the figure who laid on the ground. You froze in shock realizing who it was, Luke.  
"Luke!" You screamed and ran to him, falling to the floor. His face was deathly pale. Tears welled up in you eyes, your vision was a blur as you held him in your arms.  
"Wha- What happened? No. No. No. What happened?" Your shaking hands went to cover his wound, to keep from bleeding out.  
"(Y/n). I'm sorry." Luke choked out, his fingers brushing away your tears. You leaned into his touch.  
"Please. Please! Stay with me. I can't lose you!" You sobbed out. You brushed your fingers through his hair. His dull blue eyes looked up at you with a small smile on his face.  
"I love you (y/n)." He breathed out. Luke's eyes getting heavier by the second. He couldn't do it.  
"I love you Luke, so much. Please don't go." You hiccuped, tears flowing down your face. You pressed your forehead against his. Suddenly, his hands weren't on your cheeks anymore. You opened your eyes in surprise and pulled away to see his eyes were shut.  
"Luke?" Your bloody hands tried to shake his now stained face awake. "Luke. Please get up. We have to go home. Han and Leia are waiting for you."  
No response. Your heart sank, realization hitting you. He was gone. You felt numb, you couldn't breathe. You looked down at his almost purple toned skin. No. This couldn't be happening. You were supposed to be together, get married, and have a family.  
You let out a scream in agony, that echoed throughout the cold forest. 

You felt like someone was shaking you, and you jolted awake. You were in someones arms, you thrashed around trying to get away.  
"Hey. Hey. It's me. It's Luke. You're okay. You're safe." The Jedi said calmly. His arms still around yours, holding you closer.  
"Luke." You breathed out and looked up at him. The dim light made it easy for you too see his features. He was alive and breathing. His thumbs wiped away the tears were falling down your face.  
"What happened?" He was worried. You hadn't had this big of a nightmare before, not one where you were screaming and shaking. You said nothing, instead you buried your head on to his shoulders, while you calmed your breathing. He kept his arms around you, stroking your back in comfort.  
You let out a sob as you thought about what happened.  
"Shhh, I'm here for you baby." He whispered in your ears, cradling you. You both sat in silence as you kept him close as you physically could.  
"You died in my arms. It felt so real, Luke." You hiccuped, looking at him again to make sure he was real, his eyes scanned yours.  
"I'm here. See." He held your hands in his. You squeezed them for reassurance.  
"I will never leave you (y/n). I promise." The blond said sincerely.  
You kissed him like you never had before. Luke was surprised at this, but he kissed you with just the same amount of passion.  
You pulled away, and he kissed your forehead.  
"I love you (y/n). So much." He laid back down with you, stroking your hair.  
"I love you more." You smiled, nuzzling onto him, hoping you both could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, that was a little unexpected! I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
